oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryant D. Kobe
210,000,000Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe's new bounty is revealed. 80,000,000 | epithet = Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe gains his epithet from the World Government, "Gawd". 80,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi (くもくもの実) | dfename = Cloud-Cloud Fruit | dfmeaning = Cloud | dftype = Logia }} "Gawd" '|ブライアント・D・神戸|Buraianto Di Kobe}} is a former resident of the Cloudia Kingdom. He is also Captain of the Cloud Pirates and active member of the Underworld—a Broker. He currently holds a bounty of 210,000,000 making him one of the Super Rookies. Appearance At first glance, Kobe gives off the impression of a cheery teenage boy. He's always honing his grand smile to which he shows his perfect set of thirty-two pearly white teeth which often gives off false impressions. Not the most toned of pirates, Kobe possesses a slightly muscular build, emphasizing his six-pack. The youthful pirate was originally born with long purple hair, that used to drag along the ground when he was younger but he opted to have it cut off. It is now much shorter coming down to his shoulders. His hair splits over his face with a bang resting over the right side of his face. Just like his hair, his eyebrows are also purple and a solid mix between thin and medium. Just like his siblings he also possesses a golden iris and a black pupil. Among his siblings, Kobe bears the closest resemblance to their mother. They both possess sharp chins and the same skin complexion; dark porcelain running through his veins.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe has dark skin. Kobe is a solid six feet six inches in height, making him the tallest of the Blue Wave's members, with a slightly muscular build. When he was introduced, Kobe's clothing was lacking considering he only wore one piece of clothing. A pair of loose black ankle-length black pants that ruffle at the end leaving space for his entire black boots to show. His chest is bare for the world to see bearing no clothing to cover his upper body aside from a few bandages wrapped around his neck and some of his upper torso.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe has his full clothing revealed. After he left Gaia and met with Geyer again, he was presented with the grave robbed Marine coat of former Fleet-Admiral which he wears as his own.Underground Demon: Kobe takes the coat and tosses it over his shoulders. Gallery Personality Kobe is mostly known for his mischevious acts as a young man. He has no regard for life, aside from small children and sometimes women, willing to kill anyone if it means it'll bring a smile to his face.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe slaughters half of the town and all the Marines there.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe tells Silas that they do not hurt women and children. If there is something Kobe wants or wants done, he will ensure it happens by any means. Violence and chaos is the name of the game for Kobe. The more violence and chaos he can cause, the angrier the World Government gets and the more he gets to laugh. Though he may one-tracked as far as always resorting to violence goes, Kobe is extremely intelligent to the point he was able to trick Geyer and his group into protecting him from other Marines. He used those same wits to convince the Marines he was lost from his Kingdom, only to slaughter them and take Geyer hostage..... When he met with Noir Chateau, he began to break down the way of the world to him and slowly opened the door to what his philosophy is. Chateau tells Kobe that his way of going about this is considered "useless destruction" where Kobe responds by saying that the two are the same, just that he would prefer to have fun doing it and at the end of the day they are both just pirates.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe tells Chateau that the both of them are pirates so there is no true difference. Though his acts of mischief are his most prominent traits, composed, relaxes, and easy going to the point he is willing to have a conversation even with his enemy. In fact, along with his sarcasm he loves to make jokes since it aids in making him laugh and smile even further. This was seen when Geyer asked for an expected date for his brother to be released and Kobe saluted him.Underground Demon: Kobe salutes Geyer and tells him he will thank him for his service. Like lots of other characters that ride the waves of the sea, Kobe has his own signature laugh. Kobe's laugh starts with "Cla" (i.e Clahahahahaha!).Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe does his signature laugh for the first time. Relationships Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit History Bounty Quotes . **Kobe shares some of the same personality traits as Kobe Bryant as well. **Kobe will someday go bald. Just a guess though. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloudia Kingdom Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Sig's Characters Category:Sig's Males Category:Super Rookies